Ashley & The Abused Kid 7: Fierce But Gentle
by KagamineLen'sWife2015
Summary: Adopted from ilovevocaloid93's account.
1. Chapter 1

One month had passed and Ashley Cox and Dimitri Marshall had been happily married. Every one of Ashley's friends were happy for her. That night after the wedding, everyone was asleep. Well, everyone except for Yusei, for some odd reason. He was looking up some stuff that has to do with motorcycles in Ashley's house using Allison C.'s laptop. Until he heard some growling. It was faint, but he could hear it clearly. "Who's there?" asked Yusei. There was no answer. He decided to go downstairs quietly to check it out. The noise, he thought, was coming from the kitchen. When he got there, there was nothing. "Must be my imagination." said Yusei to himself. "Trust me, amigo. You're not imagining things." said a voice. "Who are you? And where are you?" asked Yusei. "I am your worst nightmare." said the voice. Then something pounced on Yusei while he was not looking. Yusei thought he saw Wolverine's claws grab him by the throat. "You're coming with me." said the voice. "What are you?" asked Yusei while being choked. "That is for you to never find out." said the voice. And with that said, he roared and disappeared along with Yusei. Meanwhile, upstairs, Danek had heard the roar coming from the kitchen downstairs. He went there to investigate. Only to find out that there was no one there. The only clue left behind was a small pool of red stuff. It was blood. "Something must be out there. And whatever it was, it kidnapped Yusei. I'll tell the others about it in the morning." said Danek to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Ashley woke up and saw her newlywed husband still sleeping beside her. She woke up and went downstairs to the kitchen. She went to the refridgerator, but as she did, she slipped and fell on something. "Ow. What in the world?" asked Ashley to herself. Her hand touched the blood left behind last night. Ashley began to freak out. "Ashley, what's going on?" asked Allison C. as she came downstairs. "Allison C., do you know what this is?" asked Ashley. "Uh, paint?" guessed Allison C. "No. Smell it." said Ashley. Allison C. smelled the blood. "That's blood." said Allison C. "But from what?" asked Ashley. "I thought you girls would know." said a voice. The 2 Cox sisters turned around and saw Danek in the dining room. "We don't." said Allison C. "We need to gather everyone up. I have to tell them something." said Danek. Once everyone got gathered up, Danek began to tell his story. "Hey, that's weird. Where's Yusei?" asked Jaden. "That's the thing. He's gone." said Danek. Everyone gasped. "He couldn't have just disappeared without a trace." said Cleopatra. "Something fishy is going on." said Haou. "Did Yusei leave any clues behind?" asked Cleopatra VII. "All I saw was this." said Danek as he held up a jar of the blood from the kitchen. "What is that?" asked Valon. "It's blood, mate. More importantly, Yusei's blood." said Jim. "Something with claws must've hurt Yusei." said Danek. "An animal perhaps." said Atem. "Maybe one of our Webkinz cats kidnapped Yusei." said Judai. "Already asked them. They said they haven't seen a sign of Yusei anywhere." said Danek. "We're dealing with another animal?" asked Slim. "Yes. And we already know a very dangerous one." said Ashley.


	3. Chapter 3

"What should we do now?" asked Jaden. "Well, our best bet is to look around Kimmell until we find some more clues." said Ashley. "Or we should ask the citizens if they had seen Yusei's kidnapper." said Slim. "Maybe we should split up in pairs, just to be safe." said Judai. "Why should we?" asked Haou. "Well, what if that thing that kidnapped Yusei comes back for us and we're not prepared?" said Judai. "Judai does have a point." said Cleopatra VII. "Okay. Good idea." said Timothy. "Judai, you go with Jaden. Ashley, you go with Dimitri, Jim, you go with Valon, Cleopatra VII, you go with Atem, Haou, you go with Cleopatra, Allison C., you go with Slim, and I'll go with Tim. We'll each take a different location." said Danek. "We'll go to the school." said Jaden as Judai nodded. "We'll go near your grandparents' house, Coxes." said Jim. "We'll go to Kerry and Linda's house." said Cleopatra VII. "We can take Kevin and Betsy's house." said Slim. "We'll go to the church." said Haou. "We'll go to Fort Wayne and look there." said Timothy. "I guess that leaves us with Chain O'Lakes State Park." said Ashley. "Okay. Good luck, guys." said Danek as he teleported everyone to their designated areas. Ashley looked at her husband. He had a worried look on his face. "Dimitri, you've been quiet since the meeting. Everything okay?" asked Ashley. "What if we don't find Yusei's kidnapper? What if Yusei's hurt?" asked Dimitri. "Don't worry. We'll find the kidnapper and bring him to justice." said Ashley.


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile, in Fort Wayne, Danek and Timothy were heading for Stacie's house. "Why are we going to Stacie's house?" asked Timothy. "Stacie has animals with claws. I'm guessing she has Yusei." said Danek. Once they got to Stacie's mansion, Danek knocked on the door. Stacie answered it. She had Sabor around her neck. "What do you brats want?" asked Stacie. "One of our friends have been kidnapped." said Danek. "Oh no! I don't know, should I feel sympathy? Because I don't." said Stacie. "Cut it out, we know you kidnapped Yusei last night. One of your cats got him." said Timothy. "I don't know what you're talking about." said Stacie. "Then you won't mind if we look around your house for answers." said Danek. "No, not at all. Feel free." said Stacie as she let Danek and Timothy inside her mansion. All of Stacie's animals were gathered around in one room. Once they saw Danek and Timothy, they growled. But once they saw Danek, they immediately calmed down. "That's one cool power you got." said Stacie. "We only need the cats. I'm afraid your dinosaur needs to go to another room." said Danek. "But of course." said Stacie as Tyrannitar left the room. "Okay, guys. I need you all to cooperate with me and my friend here. Something captured our friend Yusei Fudo last night. And we're guessing is it's something with claws. Since you all are cats, I want you to extract your claws to its full length. Can you all do that for me?" asked Danek. All of the cats nodded and extracted their claws. Danek and Timothy looked at one cat's claws to another. But the cats didn't look like they could hurt Yusei because their claws are not long enough. "I'm sorry we doubted you, Stacie. Your cats were not the ones that kidnapped Yusei." said Timothy. "Thank you very much for wasting my time." said Stacie. "We'll be on our way now. Thanks again." said Danek. "Anytime." said Stacie. Danek and Timothy exited the mansion. "Now what?" asked Timothy. "To be honest, I don't know." said Danek.


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile, Jim and Valon were looking around Virginia and Lloyd Marshall's house for answers. "If I remember correctly, Ashley told me that the Marshalls have a bunch of cats." said Jim. "Then this should be no problem at all." said Valon. Jim knocked on the door to the grandparents' house. No one answered, so they went right in. Virginia was in the kitchen, as usual. "You 2 must be Ashley's friends." said Virginia. "That we are, ma'm." said Valon. "Well, how can I help you?" asked Virginia. "One of our friends have been kidnapped last night." said Jim. "Oh dear. Is he alright?" asked Virginia. "We don't know. Something with claws might have him. You and your husband don't mind if we look around the barn for clues, do you?" asked Valon. "Be my guest." said Virginia. "Thank you." said Jim. The 2 Aussies went back outside and went out to the barn. Jim opened the door and saw a bunch of cats. "Wow. These guys sure are cat people." said Valon. "We have to check every single cat." said Jim. "Every one? But that could take hours. It depends if they can listen to us." said Valon. "Then we'll make them listen. Okay, here's the plan. You hold the cat, and I'll extract its claws." said Jim. "Ooh, good plan." said Valon. He picked up a cat and went over to Jim. Jim then extracted its claws to its full length. "No, that's not the one." said Jim. The 2 Aussies did this to at least 10 other cats. They didn't find anything that could hurt Yusei. "None of these cats look like the kidnapper." said Valon. "What now, mate?" asked Jim. "We should head back to Kimmell and wait for the others to come back." said Valon.


	6. Chapter 6

Meanwhile, Allison C. and Slim were at Kevin and Betsy Marshall's house to look around for clues. "They have a garage filled with cats, I know that." said Allison C. "Let's ask them if we can look around there." said Slim. Allison C. knocked on the door to the house. Betsy answered it. "Hey, Allison C. and Slim. How can we help you?" asked Betsy. "Who's at the door?" asked a voice. "It's just Allison C. and Slim, Becca." said Betsy. Becca came out and hugged her cousin. "It's been awhile since that wedding." said Becca. "So, how can we help you?" asked Betsy. "Something captured Yusei last night." said Allison C. "That sweet man? Kidnapped?" asked Becca. "Yes. And we need your permission to look around your garage filled with cats." said Slim. "By all means." said Betsy as she handed Allison C. the keys to the garage. The 2 kids went back to the garage and Allison C. used the keys to open the door. "Close the door, Slim. These cats like to get out." said Allison C. Slim quickly closed the door. "Wow. There sure are a bunch of cats here." said Slim. "We have to check each cat. I know that could take a long time. But it's worth it." said Allison C. After a hour of extracting claws, they didn't find anything suspicious. "Well, let's get out of here. This place smells like cat poop." said Slim. The 2 kids went back to give Betsy the garage keys back and they went back to Kimmell.


	7. Chapter 7

Meanwhile, Cleopatra VII and Atem were now at Kerry and Linda's house. "I hope we find something here." said Cleopatra VII. "I'm worried about the others." said Atem. They heard a cat meow when they got on the porch of Kerry and Linda's house. "What was that?" asked Cleopatra VII. "Relax. It's just a cat." said Atem as he pointed at a black cat by the door. "It's okay, kitty. We're not going to hurt you." said Cleopatra VII as she picked up the cat. "You sure are cute." said Atem. What they didn't know that someone opened the door. Elise, Kerry and Linda's daughter, came outside. "What are you doing to our cat?" asked Elise. "We're not going to steal it, Elise. Hey, weren't you the flower girl at the wedding?" asked Atem. "Yeah." answered Elise. "We need to look for some clues. Our friend Yusei was kidnapped last night. And Danek was guessing something with claws. And cats have claws, so we are just going to extract this cat's claws to its full length." said Cleopatra VII. "Is it alright if we do that?" asked Atem. "Sure." said Elise. Cleopatra VII held the black cat while Atem extracted its claws to its full length. They weren't long enough to hurt Yusei. "Was it the cat you're looking for?" asked Elise. "I'm afraid not. Tell your parents that we only came here for some information and now we're leaving." said Atem. "Of course. Have a good night." said Elise as she closed the door. "Let's head back to Kimmell and check on the others." said Atem. The 2 Egyptian pharaohs decided to head back to Kimmell. But they didn't know something was watching them.


	8. Chapter 8

Meanwhile, Jaden and Judai were looking around West Noble High School. "This place looks creepy at night." said Jaden. "Stop whining, will you?" asked Judai. They stopped at the senior hallway. "Now what?" asked Jaden. "You look in all of the classrooms, and I'll look in all of the lockers." said Judai. "Good idea." said Jaden. The 2 twins split up to look around the senior hallway. After awhile, they didn't find anything suspicious. "I give up. We'll never find Yusei's kidnapper at this rate." said Judai. "Who's whining now?" said Jaden as he laughed. "Jaden, this is not funny." said Judai. Suddenly, they heard a roar. "What was that?" asked Jaden. "That was definitely a cat." said Judai. "Either that, or my stomach's growling. I haven't eaten anything since lunch." said Jaden. "Hey, where did he go?" asked Judai. The roaring had stopped. "Maybe he gave up." said Jaden. But suddenly, something grabbed Jaden by the throat and disappeared, and leaving a small pool of blood behind. "Jaden, this is not the time to be joking around. We need to head back to Kimmell." said Judai. But he saw no Jaden. "Jaden? Jaden, where are you?" asked Judai. Now Judai was really freaking out. "I don't have time to look for him. I have to get back to Kimmell." said Judai to himself. But when he started to head back to Kimmell, he tripped over something and fell to the ground. "What in the world?" asked Judai. He smelled blood nearby, and picked up a handful of it. "Blood. Whatever kidnapped Yusei must've kidnapped my onii-san, too. Things are starting to get a little fishy around here." said Judai. He went back to Kimmell.


	9. Chapter 9

Meanwhile, Haou and Cleopatra were looking around the church for clues on Yusei's disappearance. "I have a feeling we're in the right place." said Haou. "What makes you say that?" asked Cleopatra. "The Sacred Beasts are buried at the cemetery. And they have claws long enough to hurt Yusei." said Haou. "I guess you have a point there." said Cleopatra. They went to the colorful tombstones in the cemetery. An earthquake happened, and the Sacred Beasts rose from their graves. "Hi, I am the Supreme King, and this is my Egyptian sister Cleopatra. We are here to look around for clues because our friend has been kidnapped." said Haou. "Haou, these things can't talk." said Cleopatra. "Do you have anything that might help us?" asked Haou. The Sacred Beasts looked at each other. Then Uria handed them a jar of blood. "Oh, this is so helpful. Thanks so much." said Cleopatra. The Sacred Beasts nodded and went back to their graves. Haou looked closely at the jar of blood. "Wait a minute, Cleopatra. This is not Yusei's blood." said Haou. "What are you talking about?" asked Cleopatra. "You remember when Jaden had to get his flu shots last year?" asked Haou. "We all had to do that." said Cleopatra. "Cleopatra, this is Jaden's blood. Which means Jaden and the kidnapper have been here not too long ago." said Haou. "Are we getting close to the kidnapper's hiding place?" asked Cleopatra. "We have to head back to Kimmell and be sure about that. We might need the others' help." said Haou. "Good idea." said Cleopatra. The 2 Yuki kids went back to Kimmell with the jar of Jaden's blood at their disposal.


	10. Chapter 10

Meanwhile, Ashley and Dimitri were looking around Chain O'Lakes State Park. "Dimitri, you're starting to freak me out with your quiet act." said Ashley. "I'm sorry, Ashley. I just have this familiar feeling something bad will happen." said Dimitri. "For some reason, I do too." said Ashley. The newlyweds were now looking around each campsite for answers. "Hey, Ashley. Check this out." said Dimitri. Ashley went over to her husband and saw a blood stain in the grass. Ashley picked up a handful. "I think I'm going to be sick." said Dimitri as he covered his mouth. "Dimitri, I don't think this is Yusei's blood." said Ashley. "Then who's is it?" asked Dimitri. Suddenly, they heard a scream. They ran over to where the scream was. All they saw was a woman, in her thirties. Blood was making its way from her stomach. "We have to get her to a hospital." said Dimitri. "Let the staff here handle that. We have our own problem." said Ashley. The newlyweds decided to head back to Kimmell.


	11. Chapter 11

Everyone was now back at Kimmell. "Did you guys find anything?" asked Danek. "Nothing. We all saw a bunch of cats though, but none look like they could hurt Yusei." said Slim. "Us too." said Valon. "Kerry and Linda's cats are the same thing." said Atem. "Stacie Maguire's cats didn't kidnap our friend." said Timothy. "Hey, where's Jaden?" asked Dimitri. Ashley looked at Judai. He was crying tears of anger. "What's wrong, Judai?" asked Ashley. "Jaden has been kidnapped, too." said Judai. Everyone gasped. "Great. First Yusei, and now Jaden." said Jim. "We found something interesting at the church cemetery. The Sacred Beasts gave us this." said Haou as he held up the jar of Jaden's blood. "That's Jaden's blood." said Danek. "We saw a bleeding woman at Chain O'Lakes. I'm guessing the kidnapper hurt her." said Ashley. "Well, what do we do now?" asked Timothy. "We do nothing and go to sleep." said Haou. "NANI?!" asked Judai. "You heard me, Judai." said Haou. "But our brother and Yusei need our help." said Judai. "Judai, there's nothing else we can do at the moment. We have to think this over in the morning. It's the only option we have left." said Danek. Everyone went to sleep. 


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning, Ashley woke up and went downstairs and went to each of her friends' houses to see if anyone has been captured since last night. "It doesn't look like anyone was captured last night. What a relief." said Ashley. Suddenly, she heard a scream coming from her house. Ashley went back to her house and saw Dimitri breathing really hard in her room. He was cuddled up in her closet. "What's wrong, Dimitri?" asked Ashley. "Look on your bed." said Dimitri. Ashley looked on her bed and saw a large pool of blood. Ashley gasped and put a hand through her mouth. "Tim sleeps here sometimes." said Ashley. "You don't think he got kidnapped, do you?" asked Dimitri from inside the closet. "It could be possible. Dimitri, why don't you come out of there? I'm holding a meeting." said Ashley. Dimitri got out on his own. A few minutes later, everyone had been gathered around. "Where's Tim?" asked Jim. "That's why I wanted to hold this meeting in the first place. I woke up this morning, and I saw a pool of blood on my bed. That's where he sleeps every night." said Ashley. "So, I'm guessing he got kidnapped, too." said Atem. "Right." said Ashley. Everyone gasped. "This has to stop." said Judai. "We need to do some research." said Slim. "You're right, Slim." said Allison C. "But what do we have to research on?" asked Cleopatra VII. "We'll figure that out once the kidnapper's face is revealed." said Ashley. "Ashley, I don't think he'll come out anytime soon." said Danek. "My guess is that the kidnapper attacks at night." said Jim. "What are you blabbering about?" asked Haou. "Think about it, mates. Yusei was kidnapped 2 nights ago. Jaden was kidnapped while we were searching for clues yesterday. And then there's Tim. He must've got captured last night while we were asleep and we didn't notice." said Valon. "Valon does have a good point." said Cleopatra. "We have to do some research." said Haou. "What can we research on?" asked Judai. "Cats. We have to find out which cat has the longest claws." said Cleopatra. "Alright. Let's go to the school's computer lab. We need to find some answers." said Atem. "We'll each research a different type of cat." said Judai. "Good idea, Judai." said Ashley. "I say we should get going and start researching." said Allison C. Everyone went in the school by using Danek's teleporting powers. "That kidnapper only wants us." said Ashley. "What gave you that dumb conclusion?" asked Haou. "When Dimitri and I looked around Chain O'Lakes, we saw an injured woman. I'm guessing whoever kidnapped Tim, Jaden, and Yusei only want us." said Ashley.


	13. Chapter 13

Meanwhile, at the school's computer lab, everyone was at a computer looking up a different cat. Ashley had lions, Jim has leopards, Judai has domestic cats, Cleopatra has cheetahs, Slim has jaguars, Cleopatra VII has lynxes, Valon has bobcats, Atem has ocelots, Danek has panthers, Allison C. has caracals, and Haou has tigers. Everyone seemed to have a hard and frustrating time looking up which cat has the longest claws. "Hey, guys. I found something interesting." said Haou a few minutes later. Everyone went over to Haou's computer and found a picture of a tiger. "So?" asked Judai. "Look at its claws." said Haou. Everyone looked closely at the tiger's claws. They were pretty long. "Those are long! Wow." said Danek. "About an estimate of 8.3 cm, it says." said Haou. "Cheetahs are 5.1 cm." said Cleopatra. "So is the leopard." said Jim. "A lion is exactly 8 cm." said Ashley. "Jaguars have 6.4 cm." said Slim. "And all the rest of the cats are lower than that." said Cleopatra VII. "Well, it looks like the tiger is our winner." said Haou. Everyone took a seat next to Haou and the computer. "I swear those claws are like Wolverine claws." said Danek. "Well, now that we know which cat has the longest claws, we have to pay a visit with Stripes, our pet tiger." said Jim. "Right. So we have to head back home." said Valon. Haou logged off on the computer and so did everyone else. Once they got done with that business, everyone went back home with Danek's teleportation powers. "What if Stripes didn't do anything?" asked Dimitri to his wife. "We pay a visit to Stacie Maguire. Because she also has a pet tiger." said Ashley. "That makes sense." said Dimitri. "Don't worry. I know you don't like Stacie. I don't either." said Ashley. "No one likes her. I doubted her for a second when Tim and I visited her yesterday, but I think I'll never trust Stacie ever again." said Danek. "Good for you." said Haou.


	14. Chapter 14

When everyone got home, they went in Allison C.'s room, where Stripes was. Stripes was asleep at the moment. "Alright, Stripes. We know you kidnapped our friends. So hand them over." said Haou. Stripes woke up and gave them an 'I don't know what you're talking about' look. "Don't give us that look, Stripes. We know you have them somewhere in this house." said Cleopatra. Stripes shook his head saying he didn't do anything to Yusei, Jaden, and Timothy. "Guys, you're pressuring the little thing. I'm pretty sure Stripes didn't kidnap Tim, Jaden, and Yusei. If he did, he would've told us and apologized." said Danek as he picked up the tiger. "You're nuts, Danek. These Webkinz can't talk." said Haou. "You know what, guys? I believe Danek." said Judai. Everyone gasped. "Why, Judai?" asked Atem. "Stripes is a very good cat, and he wouldn't have escaped and captured Yusei, Jaden, and Tim." said Judai. "You're right, Judai. Sorry if I doubted you, Stripes." said Haou. Stripes just nodded and went back to sleep along with the other Webkinz. "Okay, now what?" asked Allison C. "Now we pay a visit to Stacie Maguire. Because she has a pet tiger named Shere Khan." said Ashley. "Shere Khan? Like in The Jungle Book?" asked Cleopatra. "Yeah. Let's go to Fort Wayne and visit her." said Ashley. Everyone went to Fort Wayne to visit Ashley's old enemy from school.


	15. Chapter 15

Everyone made it to Fort Wayne. "I found her mansion. Let's go." said Valon. Everyone went up to the entrance of the mansion. Haou rudely entered without knocking. "Haou, what are you doing?" asked Judai. "Hey, she was mean to us. I think we should return the favor." said Haou. Everyone just shrugged and went inside. Stacie saw the kids. "What are you doing in my house?" asked Stacie. "Hello, Stacie. We know your tiger kidnapped our friends." said Danek. "What do you mean by 'friends'? Did more of you get kidnapped?" asked Stacie. "Yeah. Jaden and Tim got kidnapped last night." said Slim. "Shere Khan would not even hurt a fly." said Stacie. "Yeah, right." said Haou as he rudely pushed her out of the way while everyone followed. "Don't say I didn't warn you." said Stacie as she walked away. The kids then saw Shere Khan in front of them. "Hello again, Shere Khan. We need to have a look at your claws again." said Danek. Shere Khan extracted his claws. "They don't look like Wolverine claws like we saw from the picture." said Jim. "You're right, Jim. These claws are smaller." said Danek. "That's because I declawed them a little bit." said Stacie. "That's understandable." said Judai. "Well, thank you again." said Danek to Stacie. "Anytime." said Stacie. Everyone exited the mansion. "Now what?" asked Atem. "I don't know. I guess we have to wait until tonight when the kidnapper strikes again." said Ashley. Everyone went back home to Kimmell with Danek's teleportation powers. When they got back home, everyone decided to wait until evening for the kidnapper to strike them again.


	16. Chapter 16

After what seemed like hours of waiting, evening finally came. Everyone except for Ashley was trying to stay awake. "Okay, evening's here. We need some bait for the kidnapper." said Ashley. "I can't be the bait." said Judai. "I'm afraid I'll get kidnapped." said Cleopatra VII. "Me too." said Slim. Everyone looked at Valon. "Why are you looking at me like that, mates?" asked Valon. "Valon, you're perfect to be the bait." said Atem. "Why me?" asked Valon. "Look, all you have to do is stand outside and wait for the kidnapper. Describe him to us on this walkie-talkie." said Allison C. as she gave her Australian friend a walkie-talkie. "And if he comes for you, run back here as quick as you can." said Jim. "What if he gets me?" asked Valon. "We'll try our best and save you." said Danek. "Have fun." said Haou. "I'll take you to where you're going to stand." said Ashley as she dragged Valon outside. She took him to the old shed where the Cox cats hang out. "Okay, right here." said Ashley as she stopped and positioned Valon outside of the shed. "I'm scared, mate." said Valon. "Don't be. Good luck." said Ashley as she ran quickly back in the house. Valon decided to hang out with the cats. Until a few hours later, he fell asleep. Fluffy hissed. "What's wrong with you?" asked Valon. He gasped as he saw a figure at the other entrance. "Guys, I spot the kidnapper." said Valon on the walkie-talkie. "Great. What does he look like?" asked Allison C. "He has cat ears, really long claws, and a tail. I can't really tell his true colors." said Valon. "Get closer." said Atem. "Are you kidding? I'll get owned." asked Valon. "If you can't get closer, run back to the house." said Cleopatra. "Okay, I'm heading back." said Valon. He started to run back to the house as quickly as he can. But the kidnapper was faster. Once he got close enough, he jumped onto Valon. "Guys, I need your help!" said Valon. "We're on our way. Just hang on." said Judai. Everyone went over to help their friend. But both the kidnapper and Valon were gone. All the kidnapper left behind was a bit of Valon's blood. Ashley went up to the blood and grabbed a handful. "We were too late. That kidnapper took him." said Danek. Everyone bowed their hands in shame. Judai and Cleopatra were even crying.


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning, Ashley woke up and saw everyone still sleeping. They all decided to spend the night with Ashley and Allison C. until the kidnapper was brought to justice. "Guys, wake up." said Ashley. Everyone groaned but woke up. "Good morning." said Allison C. "It's actually not a good morning. I can't believe we let the kidnapper get Valon last night." said Judai. "I know. But we'll get him back. We'll get everybody back." said Ashley. "But at least Valon gave us some details on the kidnapper." said Haou. He held up a camera. "What is that?" asked Atem. "It's a camera, dummy. I made a video with this thing during the time Valon was kidnapped." said Haou. "So, maybe we can find out who the kidnapper is after all." said Jim. "Maybe. Let's take a look at that video." said Ashley. Haou pressed play on his camera. "The picture's all blurry. How are we supposed to see anything?" asked Allison C. "I haven't fixed my camera yet." said Haou. "We should move this video to Allison C.'s laptop." said Slim. "Good idea." said Cleopatra VII. Haou hacked the video from his camera to the laptop. "Maybe this is better." said Haou as he pressed play. "Yeah. This is better." said Ashley. Everyone saw Valon running towards the house. Then they saw the kidnapper jump on him. When everyone in the video came out, the kidnapper and Valon had disappeared. "Wait. Rewind it." said Dimitri. Haou rewinded it until Dimitri said to stop. "Okay, pause it." said Dimitri. Haou paused the video somewhere in the middle. "Zoom in." said Ashley. Haou zoomed in. "Is that the kidnapper's tail?" asked Cleopatra VII. "It is. Valon did say that the kidnapper has a tail and cat ears, and really long claws." said Atem. "I can't make out the color of the tail." said Dimitri. "Neither can I. This kidnapper can be any kind of cat." said Judai.


	18. Chapter 18

"Wait a minute. I just figured something out. Rewind the video again." said Atem. Haou rewinded the video until Atem said stop. "Pause it." said Atem. Haou paused the video somewhere in the beginning. "The kidnapper runs on two legs." said Atem as he pointed at the kidnapper's legs. "That's weird. Cats run on four legs." said Danek. "That's because this is not a cat. It's a human." said Cleopatra. "Are you saying that this kidnapper is dressed up as a cat?" asked Jim. "Yep." said Cleopatra. "But another problem is the claws. How did they get so long?" asked Danek. "Probably this guy has superpowers, and the long claws are one of them." said Cleopatra VII. "That's what I was thinking, too." said Allison C. "So, let's go over the stuff we know so far. The kidnapper is a human dressed up as a cat, with ears, long claws, and a tail. The kidnapper runs on two legs. The claws are a superpower." said Ashley. "That pretty much solves it." said Dimitri. "Not exactly, Dimitri. We still don't know what kind of cat the kidnapper is dressed up as." said Allison C. "Or what his superhero name is." said Ashley. "We have to do some more research on this." said Judai. "Let's go to the school's computer lab again." said Jim. Everyone went back to the school with Danek's teleportation powers.


	19. Chapter 19

Meanwhile, at the computer lab, everyone was searching for the right kidnapper. "Did you guys find anything yet?" asked Ashley. "Nothing yet." said Slim. "Well, I'm not getting any luck. I say we head back home." said Judai. "I'm not finding anything either." said Atem. "You know what? You're right, guys. Let's go back home and try to solve this mystery ourselves." said Ashley. "Yeah. Let's go." said Allison C. With no luck on finding the kidnapper's identity, everyone went back home in hopes of finding out the kidnapper's identity for themselves.


	20. Chapter 20

Meanwhile, everyone had made it back home. "Okay. What do we know so far?" asked Ashley. "Well, we know that 4 of our friends have been kidnapped by the same guy." said Danek. "The kidnapper has claws that a cat could have. We looked everywhere for the kidnapper. No one knows where he lives." said Cleopatra. "The kidnapper strikes at night." said Haou. "The kidnapper, according to Valon, has cat ears, really long claws, and a tail, just like a cat." said Cleopatra VII. "We also know that the kidnapper always leaves a pool of blood behind everytime he kidnaps one of our friends." said Atem. "The tiger has the longest claws out of any cat put together." said Judai. "Wait a minute. Do you think the kidnapper is dressed as a tiger? I mean, think about it. He has claws like one." asked Dimitri. "That could be it. The cat ears are just like a tiger's, and the tail is the same colors: orange and black." said Allison C. "Well, we won't know until we find out for ourselves. Let's wait until evening for him." said Ashley.


	21. Chapter 21

It was evening now, and everyone was deciding who the bait should be this time. "I vote for Cleopatra VII." said Haou. "Why me?" asked Cleopatra VII. "That kidnapper captured Yusei, Jaden, Tim, and Valon. They're all boys. I think it's time for a girl to be kidnapped now." said Haou. "You're mean." said Cleopatra VII. "Okay, Cleopatra VII, go over to where Valon stood by the old shed last night. I'll give you a walkie-talkie to use. Give us any details." said Ashley. "We all wish you luck." said Jim. "Thanks Jim. I'll be careful." said Cleopatra VII. She went outside towards the shed. "I just hope that kidnapper can take a girl." said Cleopatra VII. "Of course I can." said a voice. Cleopatra VII turned around and saw the kidnapper. It was dark, so she couldn't see the true colors. "Guys, I found the kidnapper. He's like a few inches from me." said Cleopatra VII on her walkie-talkie. "Good. How does he talk?" asked Haou. "What does that mean in English, Haou?" asked Cleopatra VII. "I mean, does he have any kind of accent?" asked Haou. "Of course he does." said Cleopatra VII. "What kind?" asked Danek. "It sounded Spanish." said Cleopatra VII. "Okay, head on back here." said Allison C. "I hope you don't mind if I go back with my friends, do you?" asked Cleopatra VII. "Actually, yes. I do mind." said the kidnapper. And with that, Cleopatra VII started making a run for it, with the kidnapper on her tail. "Don't worry, Cleopatra VII. We won't let another friend be captured." said Cleopatra. Everyone then went outside. By then, the kidnapper has Cleopatra VII held by the throat. "Put her down." said Ashley. "Never in a million years, chica." said the kidnapper. And with that, he roared, making everyone plug their ears and close their eyes. A few seconds later, the roaring stopped and the kidnapper disappeared along with Cleopatra VII. Everyone unplugged their ears and opened their eyes to find the both of them gone. All the kidnapper left behind was a small pool of blood. "We couldn't do anything. He has her now." said Danek. Everyone bowed their heads in shame. Judai and Cleopatra were even crying. "There goes another one of our friends. Captured by that thief." said Haou. "There's nothing we can do about it now." said Ashley. Everyone went back in the house in sadness.


	22. Chapter 22

At midnight, everyone decided to go to sleep. "Guys, I don't really think we should go to sleep. What if the kidnapper decides to come back?" asked Dimitri. "He hasn't come back for a few hours. Just go to sleep." said Slim. "If you're worried, Dimitri, maybe you should go out there and get kidnapped yourself." said Haou. "Haou, that's mean." said Judai. "You know what? I'll go outside and find the kidnapper by myself." said Slim. "Slim, no. It's too dangerous." said Jim. "Don't worry, Jim. I can take care of myself. I'm a grown man." said Slim. "Alright, but someone has to keep an eye on you while you're out there." said Atem. "Leave that worry to me." said Danek as he took out Ashley's binoculars. "Good luck, guys. You'll need it." said Judai. Danek nodded. "Let's go, Slim." said Danek. The 2 boys went outside. "I'll be up on this tree keeping an eye for the kidnapper. You stay on ground." said Danek. "But can cats climb? Won't he reach you?" asked Slim. "Relax. Animals can't harm me, remember?" asked Danek. "Oh yeah. How could I forget?" said Slim. He started walking towards the shed while Danek kept the binoculars on his eyes and on his friend. But suddenly, a roar was heard. Danek turned the binoculars on the kidnapper, who was still too dark to see. "Slim, I see the kidnapper. You need to head back here now." said Danek on his walkie-talkie. "Roger that, Danek." said Slim as he started running back to the house as fast as he can. But the kidnapper was much faster than him. He grabbed Slim by the throat with his long claws. "Oh no you don't." said Danek. He fired a water blast at the kidnapper. He got hit, and he let go of Slim. "Run, Slim!" said Danek. Slim started running to the house. But the kidnapper blocked him and grabbed him by the throat. Danek began his next attack. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, amigo." said the kidnapper. "Let him go, por favor!" said Danek. "I wouldn't let him go even if I wanted to." said the kidnapper. And he roared and disappeared along with his hostage. All he left behind was a small pool of Slim's blood stained on the grass. "I let him get away. I'm sorry, Slim." said Danek to himself. He started to head back inside the house and go to sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

The next morning, Ashley woke up first and saw Danek not back yet. "Where could Danek be? It's been hours already." said Ashley. "Morning, Ashley." said Danek as he came back in Ashley's room. "Where have you been?" asked Ashley. "I've been here ever since Slim was captured." said Danek. "Slim got kidnapped, too?" asked Ashley. "Si. There was nothing I could do to save him." said Danek. "Great, now you're starting to sound like the kidnapper." said Ashley. "Ashley, are you trying to wake everyone else up? They need their sleep after what happened last night." said Danek. "I could hear your argument loud and clear." said a voice. Ashley and Danek turned around and saw Dimitri. "Dimitri. How much did you hear?" asked Ashley. "Pretty much all of it. Is it true that Slim is kidnapped now?" asked Dimitri. Danek nodded. "That makes six of our friends gone now." said Ashley. "I know. But we'll get everybody back. And I have a plan." said Danek.


	24. Chapter 24

Everyone else had woken up because Danek needed all of them for his plan. "Okay, we're all here. What's your plan?" asked Judai to Danek. "Well, that kidnapper likes to attack at night, right?" asked Danek. "Absolutely." answered Haou. "Well, why don't some of the Webkinz help us out?" asked Danek. "That probably might work. How about the cat Webkinz help us out? Since the kidnapper is dressed up as a cat." said Atem. "I can't wait to see that kidnapper get scratched to pieces." said Haou. "It all depends if they want to help us." said Allison C. "I already asked them. And they all said yes." said Danek. "Good. Let's wait until evening for that kidnapper then." said Atem.


	25. Chapter 25

Hours had past and now it was evening. "Okay, the sun's down. Go for it, guys." said Ashley to the cat Webkinz. Blackie, Jessica, Lea, Leo, Lulu, Sassy, Spark, Stripes, and Tabby all went outside to keep their eyes out for the kidnapper. "Do any of you guys see it? Because I don't." said Allison C. "Nope. I don't see him either." said Ashley. "I just noticed something. Where's Dimitri?" asked Cleopatra. "He's upstairs. He suddenly felt sick for some reason. He's been like that since this morning." said Ashley. Suddenly, Danek heard Lulu meow. "Okay, someone has to be the bait. This is part of my plan." said Danek. "I'll go out there." said Allison C. "Okay, Allison C. Good luck. And be careful." said Ashley. Allison C. went outside and waited for the kidnapper with the cat Webkinz. Suddenly, she saw him and started running back for the house because she was beside the old shed. But the kidnapper was much faster and he grabbed her by the throat. "You won't live to see another day, chica." said the kidnapper. "Where have you put our friends?" asked Allison C. "They're dead. They're all dead." said the kidnapper. Ashley gasped. And with that, the kidnapper roared and disappeared along with his new hostage. All he left behind was a small pool of Allison C.'s blood. "That wasn't part of my plan. That thief ruined it." said Danek.


	26. Chapter 26

The next morning, Ashley woke up and saw everyone still sleeping. She got out of bed and went outside to find the sun shining brightly on the horizon. She was obviously sad to see her older sister get kidnapped by the unknown enemy. "Whatever happens, guys, we'll get you back and bring this kidnapper to justice." said Ashley to herself. Suddenly, she heard the door open and close. Ashley saw her husband step out to join her. "I miss everybody." said Dimitri. "I do, too. But we can't save them, even if we tried." said Ashley. "I heard the kidnapper and Allison C. talking last night on my walkie-talkie while I was sick. Are our friends really dead?" asked Dimitri. "I don't think so. The kidnapper is just trying to scare us. Unfortunately, it didn't work for me." said Ashley. "Hey, guys. Breakfast is ready." said Cleopatra. "Come on. Let's go eat." said Ashley.


	27. Chapter 27

After breakfast, everyone began talking about their next plan against the kidnapper. "So, what now?" asked Atem. "To be honest, I don't have anything. I feel helpless." said Ashley. "We already tried the Webkinz. That didn't work." said Cleopatra. "I got it!" said Haou suddenly. "What is it?" asked Judai. "I have our next plan all figured out." said Haou. "Mind telling everybody what it is?" asked Danek. "I got to keep it to myself. Or else the kidnapper will know and kidnap us all." said Haou. "Oh come on, Haou. Just tell us." said Atem. "Yeah. We're all really anxious." said Jim. "Oh, alright. We all have to work together on this. And this has to do with conversation. How much we understand each other." said Haou. "We can do that." said Danek. "Just tell us what we need to do." said Cleopatra.


	28. Chapter 28

Haou had out a chalkboard containing the group and the kidnapper on separate sides. "We each have to carry flashlights. Once the kidnapper comes around, Ashley will shine her flashlight on Jim, who will shine his flashlight on the tree he will be on." said Haou. "I'm going to be atop a tree?" asked Jim. "Yes, because I hate you." said Haou. "Okay. Continue." said Ashley. "Cleopatra will be on the tree next to Jim and she will shine her flashlight at Atem, who will shine his flashlight at the sky to signal Danek. Danek will then get ready to attack with his water thingy." said Haou. "I have a question. Will I be in the air while doing this?" asked Danek. "Yes, you will. Once the kidnapper is wet, Danek, shine your flashlight at Judai. He will then shine his flashlight at me because I will then do a sneak attack on the kidnapper. Once he is done, I will then shine my flashlight at Danek and Dimitri, and Dimitri will give the final blow. Are there any questions?" asked Haou. "Are we going to be at different places in the yard?" asked Judai. "Yes, we will. I'll position everybody at where they're supposed to be once we practice." said Haou. "We're going to practice this thing?" asked Ashley. "Oh yeah. It's going to be good. I'll be waiting outside for you." said Haou as he went outside. Everyone decided to follow their friend outside. During their practice run, Ashley was standing in front of the house, while Jim and Cleopatra were up top of different trees. Atem was standing in the 'forest'. Danek was in the air. Judai was behind Jim's tree, Haou was behind Cleopatra's tree. And Dimitri was in the house. They were ready for practice.


	29. Chapter 29

Meanwhile, everyone was seen outside in their positions just to practice Haou's plan. Haou had given them each a different-colored flashlight. "Okay. Pretend this dummy is the kidnapper." said Haou as he placed a dummy at the middle of the yard. Then he got to his spot. "Okay, Ashley. Do your thing." said Haou. Ashley shined her pink flashlight on Jim, who shined his orange flashlight at the tree he was on. Cleopatra shined her gold flashlight on Atem, who shined his purple flashlight at the sky. Danek attacked the dummy with a water blast. Once it was all wet, Danek shined his green flashlight at Judai, who shined his red flashlight at Haou, who got ready for his sneak attack. And with that, he grabbed the kidnapper dummy by the throat. Haou shined his black flashlight at Danek and Dimitri. Danek threw Dimitri at the dummy while Haou was holding it. He punched the dummy out of Haou's hands and into the air. It landed on the ground with a loud thud. "Not bad, guys. Not bad at all." said Haou. "We have to do the same thing to the kidnapper." said Jim. "Right. So let's wait until evening for him." said Danek. Everyone went back in the house to wait for the kidnapper to strike.


	30. Chapter 30

It was now evening, and everyone was ready for the kidnapper. They each grabbed their different-colored flashlights and went outside and stood in their positions that Haou gave them. "We wait in our positions until the kidnapper is on the X I drew in the ground." said Haou as he pointed at the X a few feet from the ground. Everyone nodded to that statement. Suddenly, Ashley saw the kidnapper's shadow. "Guys, he's here." said Ashley. "Don't panic. It's just his shadow." said Haou. The kidnapper was walking closer and closer to the X. He caught sight of Ashley, who was in front of the house. His feet were on the X now. "Okay, now!" said Ashley as she shined her flashlight at Jim, who shined his flashlight at the tree he was in. "What is this?" asked the kidnapper. Cleopatra shined her flashlight at Atem, who shined his flashlight at the sky. Danek fired a water blast at the kidnapper. He got all wet. Danek then went into the house to get Dimitri. He came out with Dimitri and shined his flashlight at Judai, who shined his flashlight at Haou, who was already creeping up on the kidnapper. "Get off of me!" said the kidnapper. Haou then shined his flashlight at Danek and Dimitri. Danek threw Dimitri towards the kidnapper. But before he can give the finishing blow, the kidnapper and Haou switched places. Dimitri gasped. "You wouldn't want to hurt your friend, would you?" asked the kidnapper. "You wouldn't…" said Dimitri. "I think I will." said the kidnapper. He suddenly punched Dimitri in the face, which sent Dimitri flying and a few seconds later, he landed on the ground on his back. The kidnapper disappeared and took Haou with him. "Dimitri, are you alright?" asked Ashley as she ran towards him and helped him up on his feet. "I'm fine. But the kidnapper took off with Haou." said Dimitri. "I bet Haou wasn't expecting this." said Cleopatra as she got down from the tree she was on. Everyone else came to Ashley and Dimitri. "I can't believe Haou's plan didn't work." said Atem.


	31. Chapter 31

The next morning, Ashley woke up and saw everyone else still sleeping by her. It was a little weird without Haou around now. Ashley decided to go outside and see the cats. "I wonder what the kidnapper does to our friends after he kidnaps them." said Ashley as she petted Smokey. "I'm wondering the same thing." said a voice. Ashley turned around and saw Cleopatra joining her. "Hey, Cleopatra." said Ashley. "Well, just think about this. Yusei, Jaden, Tim, Valon, Cleopatra VII, Slim, Allison C., and Haou all been kidnapped. There's only 7 of us left. We have to fend for ourselves now." said Cleopatra. "I'm just glad Dimitri is still here." said Ashley. "Well, come inside. Judai made breakfast." said Cleopatra. The 2 girls went inside to eat breakfast. "Morning. I made pancakes. This used to be Jaden's favorite breakfast." said Judai as he wiped tears from his eyes. "I know. But we're still working on a plan to get everybody back." said Cleopatra. "It's just not fair." said Ashley. "I feel sort of mad for that kidnapper for kidnapping Haou." said Cleopatra. "That guy kidnapped my older sister also. And my parents are not happy with that. We have to get everybody back." said Ashley.


	32. Chapter 32

"Well, guys. Any ideas?" asked Atem. Everyone was now in the living room after breakfast with Karen and Gary. "We can always send Sanders after him." said Jim. "Why would we do that?" asked Ashley. "Think about it. Sanders is a dog. That kidnapper is dressed up as a cat. Cats don't like dogs." said Jim. "I guess that could work. It's not really an actual plan, but it's all we can come up with." said Ashley. "I can always bring him to jail." said Gary. "No offense, Dad. But that kidnapper's claws are really dangerous. And they look like they can cut through anything." said Ashley. "But good plan, though." said Judai. "Well, I guess we should try this plan with Sanders." said Dimitri.


	33. Chapter 33

That evening, Karen and Gary decided to watch their dog handle the kidnapper all by himself on the porch. "Okay, Sanders. When you see someone that looks like the kidnapper, just jump on him and tear him to shreds." said Danek. "Danek has a way with animals." said Karen to her daughter. "I know. I first noticed that when we went to Egypt." said Ashley. "Oh yes. I remember that." said Gary. "Sanders can take it from here." said Judai. Suddenly, Sanders saw the kidnapper and barked. The kidnapper saw Sanders and extracted his long claws. Sanders then ran towards the kidnapper. Once he was too close, the kidnapper picked up Sanders. "Nice dog you have. Too bad he has to be torn to shreds." said the kidnapper. "No! You leave him alone!" said Ashley. "Put the spaniel down." said Atem. The kidnapper decided to not harm Sanders, so he put the dog down on the ground. Once he did that, Atem ran up to him and pinned him down to the ground. "Get him, Atem!" said Danek. "He won't he doing much to me." said the kidnapper. He grabbed Atem by the throat and disappeared with his new hostage. All he left behind was a small pool of Atem's blood. "He grabbed the pharaoh of Egypt." said Karen. "Well, there's nothing we can do to save him or any other of Ashley's friends." said Gary. "Yeah, you're right." said Ashley.


	34. Chapter 34

The next morning, Ashley woke up and saw everyone still sleeping. Her parents decide to help her and her friends get everyone that was kidnapped back. She went outside to get some fresh air. "I've never felt so helpless in my life. I don't know what else to do." said Ashley to herself. "Hey, Ashley." said a voice. Ashley turned around and saw Judai coming out. "Morning, Judai." said Ashley. "Will we get everyone back?" asked Judai. "Of course we will. We just have to work harder and strike faster than he does." said Ashley. "I don't know about you, but I'm out of options." said Judai. "Yeah, me too. I can't believe that kidnapper almost hurt Sanders and kidnapped Atem." said Ashley. "Me neither. But there's only 6 of us now. We all have to work together to get everybody back safe and sound." said Judai. "Hey, guys. Ashley, your mom made breakfast." said Cleopatra. "Might as well get our strength before tonight." said Ashley. Judai nodded. The 2 kids went inside to eat breakfast.


	35. Chapter 35

After breakfast, everyone, including Karen and Gary, were sitting in the living room thinking about a plan against the kidnapper. "Well, I'm out of options. What about you guys?" asked Danek. "We didn't try using full force on the kidnapper yet, did we?" asked Karen. "No, we didn't even think of that." said Cleopatra. "We better try that, if we don't have any other options left." said Judai. "Sanders can help us out again, too." said Jim. "But Jim, Sanders almost got hurt last night. I don't want to have a fourth dog." said Gary. "What do you mean 'fourth dog'?" asked Cleopatra. "A Dalmatian named Pongo was our first dog. Then there was a Cocker Spaniel named Buddy. And then there was Sanders." said Karen. "I'm sorry for whatever happened to the first 2 dogs." said Gary. "Okay, we're going to use full force on the kidnapper." said Danek.


	36. Chapter 36

That night, everyone went outside to wait for the kidnapper. "Was this part of the plan?" asked Jim to Ashley. "I don't know." said Ashley. "Guys, here he comes." said Cleopatra. "Okay, Cleopatra. Get ready." said Judai. Cleopatra transformed into a cheetah. Once the kidnapper got closer, Cleopatra pounced on him. "Alright, Cleopatra!" said Jim. But then suddenly, the kidnapper extracted his claws and scratched Cleopatra with them. She was injured. "Leave her alone!" said Judai as he ran towards his sister. "No, Judai! You don't want to get kidnapped." said Ashley as she stopped him by grabbing his arm. "Let me go! I have to save her." said Judai as his eyes turned bichromatic. "There's nothing you can do, I'm afraid." said the kidnapper as he grabbed Cleopatra by the throat. He suddenly roared and disappeared along with his new hostage. Judai's eyes turned back to brown. "Judai, I'm so sorry." said Ashley as she hugged her Japanese friend. Judai was crying tears of anger.


	37. Chapter 37

At midnight, everyone was now asleep. Except for Judai, because of his sister's capture a few hours earlier. "Judai, get some sleep. We'll save her and the others in the morning." said Danek. "What if he's still our there and kidnaps another one of us?" asked Judai. "Judai, if you want, you can sleep with Dad and Sanders." said Ashley. "No, I'm good." said Judai. "If you want, mate, I'll look for the kidnapper for you." said Jim. "It's too dangerous, Jim." said Dimitri. "Dimitri, you forgot that I have the Eye of Orichalcum with me. I'll be fine." said Jim. "Whatever. Just be careful." said Danek. "You can count on me, mates." said Jim as he left. Meanwhile, Jim was outside watching out for the kidnapper. "If that kidnapper wants my friends, he has to go through me first." said Jim to himself. "Those are some harsh words coming from your mouth, amigo." said a voice. Jim saw the kidnapper with his good eye. "If you want any more of my friends, you're going to have to go through me." said Jim. "With pleasure." said the kidnapper. He suddenly snapped his fingers and a bunch of cats came out from every direction. "You didn't have reinforcements with you last time I checked." said Jim. "They are my personal experiments. I made them myself." said the kidnapper. And suddenly, the cheetah pounced on Jim and grabbed him by the throat. He used his Eye of Orichalcum to get out of the cheetah's grasp. Suddenly, the jaguar and the lion grabbed Jim at the same time. "It's going to take more than one cat to take you out, huh?" asked the kidnapper. He suddenly disappeared as did the other cats with their hostage. What they didn't know was Judai was getting all of this on camera.


	38. Chapter 38

The next morning, Ashley woke up and saw everyone still asleep, including her parents. She went downstairs and outside to get some fresh air. "Hey, Ashley. Wait up." said a voice. Ashley turned around and saw Judai joining her. "What is it?" asked Ashley. "I made something that might interest and shock everybody." said Judai. "Show us." said Ashley. Once everybody was up, Judai took out Allison C.'s laptop and put his camera in. "I made this video when Jim was kidnapped last night." said Judai. "Jim got kidnapped last night?" asked Danek. "Yeah. But he knows he can't save himself." said Judai. Once the loading stopped, Judai played the video. The video showed Jim and the kidnapper fighting. Then the kidnapper summoned more cats. Judai paused the video. "Why weren't those cats in our previous fights?" asked Ashley. "I don't know. They said they are his personal experiments." said Judai. "Experiments?" asked Dimitri. "Yes. There's more to it." said Judai as he played the video again. The video showed the lion and the jaguar pouncing on Jim and then the kidnapper and the cats disappeared along with Jim. That was when the video ended. "There are more kidnappers?" asked Danek. "Or are they our friends?" asked Dimitri. "What are you saying?" asked Ashley. "Think about it. That kidnapper got our friends. Maybe he used some kind of chemical that changes them into cats. They must be working for him now." said Dimitri. "He might have a point there. Looks like we have to find out for ourselves." said Danek.


	39. Chapter 39

Meanwhile, Judai had shown Karen and Gary the video he made last night. "Jim is kidnapped, too?" asked Karen. "Yeah. There's only 4 of us now." said Ashley. "And we think that kidnapper might've made him into a cat, along with the others." said Judai. "We have to save them next time we see that kidnapper." said Dimitri. "Right. So we already know this kidnapper is a hero dressed up as a tiger. He has a Spanish accent. He might've made our friends into felines." said Ashley. "Let's go outside. We need to face this kidnapper head-on." said Dimitri. Everyone, including Karen and Gary, went outside to wait until evening for the kidnapper and his personal experiments. "But if that kidnapper did make our friends into cats, how are we going to make them back to normal?" asked Ashley. "I hope he has an antidote ready. We might need that." said Danek.


	40. Chapter 40

Meanwhile, it was evening, and everyone was ready to meet the kidnapper. "What's taking so long?" asked Dimitri. "There's no need for me to hide behind the shadows." said a voice. Everyone looked on and saw the kidnapper and his experiments ready for battle. "We know what you're planning." said Danek. "Oh really?" asked the kidnapper. "Yeah. You're changing all of our friends into cats so that they can work for you." said Dimitri. "You kidnap our friends and use some kind of chemical to make them into big felines." said Ashley. "Very good." said the kidnapper as he clapped. Suddenly, the experiments stepped forward and there was an ocelot, jaguar, cheetah, bobcat, lynx, panther, lion, leopard, caracal, puma, and snow leopard. "Wait a minute, guys." said Danek. "What is it, Danek?" asked Dimitri. "Look at the cats' eyes. Don't they look familiar?" asked Danek. Ashley, Dimitri, Danek, and Judai looked closely at the cats' eyes. More specifically, the jaguar's eyes. "Yusei?" asked Ashley softly. "Your friends don't remember you, I'm afraid. Get them!" said the kidnapper. The jaguar went up to Ashley, ready for attack. "Yusei, stop! It's me, Ashley." said Ashley as she managed to dodge the jaguar's attacks. Dimitri was fighting the ocelot, which looked like Cleopatra VII. "Cleopatra VII, it's me, Dimitri. You have to snap out of it." said Dimitri. Judai was fighting the lion, which looked like Haou. "It's me, your youngest brother Judai." said Judai. But the lion didn't listen and tried to scratch Judai, but missed. Danek was fighting the snow leopard, which looked like Jaden. "You have to snap out of it, Jaden. I'm your friend." said Danek. "Guys, look at the cheetah." said Dimitri. Ashley looked at the cheetah, which looked like Cleopatra. She was fighting over the kidnapper's control. "That's it, Cleopatra. Tell that kidnapper who's boss." said Judai. Suddenly, the cheetah transformed back into Cleopatra. "Judai, is that really you?" asked Cleopatra. "Hai. We can surely use your help against this kidnapper." said Judai. "Yeah. How about right now, Cleopatra?" asked Ashley as she was wrestling against Yusei. "With pleasure." said Cleopatra as she faced the kidnapper. "You want this antidote, don't you?" asked the kidnapper as he held up a syringe with purple liquid. "That's the thing that can cure our friends?" asked Danek. "Si. But you have to defeat my experiments first." said the kidnapper. "That won't be a problem." said Cleopatra as she transformed back into a cheetah and grabbed the antidote from the kidnapper. "No!" said the kidnapper. "Ashley, catch!" said Cleopatra as she threw the antidote. Ashley caught it and used some of it on Yusei. The jaguar roared and transformed back into a human. Yusei laid there on top of Ashley, unconscious. "Dimitri, catch!" said Ashley as she threw the antidote. Dimitri caught it and used some of it on Cleopatra VII. The ocelot roared and it transformed back into a human. Cleopatra VII went into unconsciousness. "Judai, use it on the panther." said Dimitri as he threw the antidote. Judai caught it and used some of it on the panther, which looked like Atem. The panther roared and it transformed back into a human. Atem fell into unconsciousness. "Danek, catch!" said Judai as he threw the antidote. Danek caught it and used it on Jaden. The snow leopard roared and it transformed back into a human. Jaden went into unconsciousness. The 4 friends took turns throwing the antidote to one another and curing the rest of their friends. Ashley cured Allison C., who was the lynx, and the leopard, which looked like Timothy. Dimitri cured the caracal, which looked like Slim, and the puma, which looked like Valon. Danek cured Haou, and Judai cured Jim, who was the bobcat. Pretty soon, everyone was cured and into unconsciousness. "They'll be fine." said Judai. "How dare you foil my plans!" said the kidnapper. "Wait a minute. There's a little bit of this antidote left." said Ashley as she stared at the antidote at Judai's hands. "Throw it at him, Judai. But not in the face." said Danek. Judai threw the antidote at the kidnapper. But he caught it. "I still have a few tricks up my sleeve." said the kidnapper as he extracted his claws. "Oh boy. We're in for another fight." said Dimitri.


	41. Chapter 41

"Don't worry, guys. I can handle this." said Danek as he stepped up with his hands glowing blue. "You probably need some help, Danek." said Ashley. "I don't need it. You, Dimitri, and Judai need to get the others in the house." said Danek. "But…" said Judai. "Do as I say! Quickly!" said Danek. The 3 kids worked together to get the rest of their friends in the house while Danek handled the kidnapper. "Some good friends you have there. Too bad they have to meet their end." said the kidnapper. He used his claws as a grappling hook to get towards the house. "Oh no!" said Danek as he flew after him. The kidnapper got in front of the door to the house, blocking Ashley, Dimitri, and Judai. "You're not going anywhere." said the kidnapper. "Wanna bet?" asked Ashley as she punched the kidnapper in the face. "I'm sorry it has to end like this. But I have no choice." said the kidnapper. He suddenly scratched Judai in the stomach. "No!" said Dimitri. "Judai!" screamed Ashley. The kidnapper laughed evilly. Ashley got angry and punched the kidnapper in the face again. He went down to the porch floor. Ashley joined Dimitri and Judai. Danek followed them shortly after. But the kidnapper got up. "It's not that easy to beat me." said the kidnapper. But suddenly, he got owned by someone. Ashley looked on and saw Yusei. "Yusei! You're okay!" said Ashley. "Yeah. Everyone else is back, too. But they're still in the house." said Yusei. "We need to get Judai back in. He's critical." said Dimitri. "But what about the kidnapper?" asked Ashley. "We'll bring him in." said Danek.


	42. Chapter 42

Meanwhile, everyone was awake and now watching over Judai, while Ashley, Danek, and Dimitri were watching over the kidnapper in Karen's bedroom and makes sure he doesn't hurt anyone else ever again. "I gave him the antidote that we used on our friends. He should be back to his old self. Whatever that may be." said Danek. Jim came in the room. "Is this a bad time?" asked Jim. "No, it's not. What is it, Jim?" asked Ashley. "Judai has woken up." said Jim. "Really?" asked Dimitri as he and Ashley went in Allison C.'s room. Jim was right. Judai was awake. "How are you feeling, Judai?" asked Ashley. "A little sore, but I think that'll wear off." said Judai. "We're so glad you're okay." said Dimitri. "Where's the kidnapper? I wanna beat some sense into him." said Jaden. "He's with Danek in Karen's bedroom." said Dimitri. "But he's back to his old self again. And he won't harm us anymore." said Ashley. "That's good to hear." said Slim. "There's something I don't get, Cleopatra. How come the kidnapper didn't control you in the first place?" asked Ashley. "It's probably I'm already a cheetah. He can't control me." said Cleopatra. Suddenly, Danek came in. "Am I interrupting something?" asked Danek. "Not really. Is the kidnapper awake?" asked Haou. "Yes. We can speak with him now." said Danek. Everyone went in Karen's bedroom and saw the kidnapper awake, like Danek said. He looked exactly like a tiger kid. "He's just a kid. Probably my age." said Timothy.


	43. Chapter 43

"What's your name?" asked Slim. "Wait a minute. Let me figure this out. You're dressed up as a tiger and you have a Spanish accent. Your superhero name must be El Tigre." said Ashley. "How did you figure that out?" asked Jaden. "I used to take Spanish in high school. Tigre means tiger in Spanish." said Ashley. "Oh. Well, nice to meet you, El Tigre." said Cleopatra VII. "Likewise. Sorry if I turned most of you into cats. Anyone can learn from their mistakes." said El Tigre. "You're right. So, how about you join our team?" asked Dimitri. "Really?" asked El Tigre. "Sure. We did it to everyone here. So, are you in?" asked Danek. "You bet." said El Tigre. Everyone cheered for their new friend.


End file.
